Paris, Paries oh la la
by CP1
Summary: What happens when Harm and Mac finish a case early in the city of love...????
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Mac's house  
Georgetown, D.C.

It's the fifth of April and I am lying here in my bed thinking. Thinking about why everyone around me is happy, either married or at least in love, and how I am a miserable wreck.

I mean, maybe the time just isn't right for me to find my love. But I _have_ been single for a while now. Given my recent history with men, all of my former boyfriends are either dead or feel like they are. I can see why men don't just pick me up. I must have drifted off to sleep while thinking.

Well at least in my sleep my life is worth living. In my dreams, I have all I want; a good career, a great husband, and comfortable shoes…lots of them. Then all of a sudden there is this sound, it gets louder and louder as it goes by, and that's when I realize it's my alarm clock.

I wake up, wishing I could live in my dreams. Glancing at the clock, I find out I have overslept and I will be late for work unless I get moving. I hate having to rush, but if I'm late my boss will kill me. Or should I say my Commanding Officer. Man today is going to suck….

JAG HQ

Falls Chruch, VA

0900 Zulu

I walk into the bullpen and head straight to my office. I deliberately ignore contact with anyone, including my handsome partner, Commander Rabb. 'Handsome partner' - where the heck did that one come from? I guess I should be glad I wasn't actually talking.

The minute I get into my office, my phones rings. I wonder if I should pick it up...I mean, I know who is on the line - Admiral Chegwidden. He is probably oh-so-mad. He doesn't really like it when one of his senior officers is late, and late by an hour. I pick it up on the third ring and I hear only 3 words: "My office now." Oh boy, I am in for it….

I walk into his office and get into attention mode on the spot. I must have stood like that for 10 minutes, or maybe that's my imagination, but finally he says, "At ease and have a seat." Today is really not going well. He gives me that look of 'why the heck were you late', but before I can answer he starts to talk. 

"Colonel, you need to go home, pack your bags for a two week trip to Paris, and be at Dulles International Airport in one hour." Then he hands me my plane ticket with all the information needed. And with that he says, "That will be all." 

I snap to attention and say only, "Aye, Aye sir." As I get to the door, only a few feet from freedom, I hear him say, "You will be traveling with Commander Rabb. I suppose you can keep him in line?"

"Yes, Sir," is my only reply.

As I walk back to my office, standing right by the door is none other than Commander Brumby.

"Hello there, Colonel," he says in a way too cheery voice.

"Morning, Commander. May I help you?" I say, really wanting to tell him 'get out of my office you egotistical, snobby little prude' but I refrain.

"Actually," he starts, "I was wondering if you would like a ride to the airport?" He has that smile on his face, and what I would give to hit him so hard that it would go away.

"I still have to go home and pack, so no thanks," I say, trying to ease him off in a polite manner.

"Have a safe trip then! I'll be missing you," he says as he walks away.

'I'm sure you will miss me, but I won't miss you' I say to myself. That man is annoying.

Dulles Airport D.C.

1020 Zulu

I arrive on time as usual and my partner is just sitting at the gate with this smile that says 'you were late and I am going to rub it in,' but then that smile changes to his flyboy smile. I have to lean on the chair so my knees don't give way and I fall right then and there. Man, that smile of his could get him far. For some reason, we are nicer to each other than to anyone else. We almost had a little relationship going, till he killed it with his words. Men are such pigs sometimes. 

But we are working it out and trying to get back to our normal, working relationship. I guess while I was dreaming, Harm managed to say something and I didn't answer.

"Hey, Mac are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine," I manage to say. Geez, I feel like I am 16 and looking at my crush. Well, he is my crush, but I am nowhere near 16.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yepperdoodles" I say, he gives me a look, and I just smile and walk toward the gate.

We get on the plane and get ready for taxi. Harm and I have been on a lot of cases that involve flying before, but this is kinda weird. I don't know why, but it is. Maybe it's the fact that he just leaned in and said, "If you get tired, my shoulder's open." God, this man is perfect. But, I just say, "Okay," and rest beside him.

By the time I wake up we are over the Atlantic Ocean, heading for Paris. Harm has is arm around my waist, with the seat divider up. My head it resting on his chest and I can hear his heartbeat. It's the most beautiful sound I have heard in a long time. Just as I am about to move, I hear him snore. Guessing that he's asleep, I decide to just ravish in his warmth and lay there, acting as if I am asleep. I could get used to this….

When he finally wakes up, I act as though I wake up with him at the same time. But the few minutes when he was asleep, it was like heaven to me.

Anyway, we go over the case. It will be an easy one tow in. Their defense has only one witness and we have near four. So if we win, maybe I could give the Admiral a call and ask if we could stay the remainder of the trip. Wow, that would be nice.

I think Harm is thinking along the same lines, because leans over and whispers in my ear, "Wouldn't it be nice if we could win this and then spend some time together?"

My heart just about drops to the floor and there is this huge smile on my face. The plane lands and we are taken to our hotel. When we sign in, the secretary tells us that there is only room. I start to say we will go find another hotel, but Harm speaks up before me, telling the secretary, "That's fine, we'll take it."

I look at Harm and he has this twinkle in his eye, like the twinkle he had when we kissed in Norfolk. What I would give to have that moment back….

We get to our room and I start to unpack, then I ask if I can use the restroom to take a bath. Harm lets me and I go in to take a long, beautiful bath with oils and all. When I come out, Harm is on the bed sleeping like a little baby. He's so cute. I sit in the chair next to the bed and just admire my partner sleeping.

I decide I should get a little sleep, too, so I get a pillow and lay it on the floor next to the bed, then drift of to la-la land. About 30 minutes later I fee what I think is a foot stepping on me. I look up to see Harm all flushed for accidentally stepping on me when trying to get up. I reassure him it's okay. To make it up to me he asks me if he could treat me to dinner, and of course I say yes. "Marine's are always hungry," I tell him.

"What should I wear?" I ask.

"Something that you can dance in, yet is very appealing to the eye," he says with this look on his face. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" I ask.

"Of course. I mean, our work doesn't start till tomorrow, so tonight is free," he says.

"Okay then, give me 30 minutes," I say

Twenty-nine minutes and fourty-five seconds later, I walk out the bathroom and see Harm wearing khaki slacks and a navy blue button down shirt. Man, is he ever so fine. Of course I am not the only one looking; I act as though I don't see Harm's eyes making there way up and down my body. I am wearing a navy blue knee length dress that gives away everything and sticks to my curves in just the right places.

After we stare at each other for what seems like eternity, he finally manages to say something. "Wow- you look incredible," he blurts out.

"Not to bad yourself flyboy," I reply. I ask Harm as we get into the car where we are going. 

"It's a surprise," he replies.

"Oh Harm, you know how I hate surprises," I say. I am pleading with him to tell me where we are going.

"I know," he says with a devilish look in his eye.

10 Minutes Later

Café Destine

2000 Zulu

We pull up to a place that is rather secluded form the rest of the restaurants, but still lovely as ever. A waiter comes and gives us the menu. I take one look and I know what I want!

"So what are you getting?" Harm asks.

"A cheeseburger and a large side of fries," I reply, a smile on my face.

"A cheeseburger in Paris, only you Mac," He says.

"And what would you be having, you little vegetarian idiot?" I ask.

"The seafood pasta," he replies.

"Figures," I say. The waiter comes back and takes our order, then asks us if we would like any wine. Harm politely refuses. Now how much more evidence do you need to see that the guy is perfect?

"Do you like it?" Harm asks after we have just finished our food.

"It's wonderful," I say with a smile.

"Would the lady care to dance?" he asks.

"Oh, I don't know…." I say, "But okay, I will." We head out to the dance floor and just as we get there, a slow song starts to play. Inwardly I am loving this, but outwardly I am trying not to look so excited. 

We start by dancing a little farther away from each other than usual, but then we warm up and come so close that my head is resting on his chest. We dance so well together, but as the song comes to an end a fast one starts. And here is where we are _very_ good together. We have the rhythm that no one else does. We can dance to any kind of song and still dance well.

After that, Harm pays the bill and we return to the hotel so we can get enough rest for tomorrow. Harm takes the love seat across from the bed, which was his idea. Sure, I want to get back to the 'more-than-friend' stage, but I have waited for five years and now is good as any.

But I agree and slowly drift off to sleep, a place where Harm is mine.

Paris Brig

0800 Zulu

After eating breakfast we got in the rental car and went to the brig to interview our client and get his statement.

"Good Morning, Sir Ma'am," Lieutenant Jacobson says as he comes to attention.

"At ease Lieutenant," Harm says right away.

"Lieutenant, you are being charged with stealing liquor from a road side store. You are aware of this, right?" I say.

"Yes ma'am, but I did not do it," Lt. Jacobson replies.

"Well, the one and only witness says she saw you in the dark, but couldn't make out your face and didn't know who you were," Harm stated. "I don't think this will go that far, but we still need to talk to the witness."

"And you have an alibi right?" I say, praying he does.

"Yes ma'am, I was at the tavern the whole night with some of my buddies," he replies.

"Well then, we will talk with the prosecution and see what we can get done," Harm replies with his tone of voice that says 'game-set-and match.' Oh yeah this is going to be fun!!

Author's Note: This is like so dedicated to Kay! You helped me like a buttload (my new word). Thanks so much! I really hope ya'll like it. Please R&R!


	2. Paris, Paris 2

From Chapter 1!

"And you have an alibi right?" I say, praying he does.

"Yes ma'am, I was at the tavern the whole night with some of my buddies," he replies.

"Well then, we will talk with the prosecution and see what we can get done," Harm replies with his tone of voice that says 'game-set-and match.' Oh yeah this is going to be fun!

Chapter 2

Paris Brig

1100 Zulu

We decided to have lunch before we talk the prosecution about the case. I have a feeling this will be another open and shut case, actually I'm hoping it will.

"Penny for your thoughts," Harm says

"Oh, sorry did you say something harm?" I reply. I must have been out of it!

Before he can say something the waitress comes up to take our orders. And here were go, another bimbo is flirting with him again. 'Man what is it about him? I mean yeah he's cute and has a nice six…' Whoa there Marine, don't go there again! 

"Can I take your order sir?" I ask in a bimbo voice while batting my eyelashes. He gets it.

"Mac, she was not flirting with me." He says!

"Yeah, and I'm not a Marine," I reply with.

"Well…" he states

"Oh, Commander, you wound me," I say as I act like I have been hit.

Well the food comes and we eat in compatible silence. I'm glad we are back to the way we used to be, or are at least getting there.

Now back to the real world and back to work.

Paris Brig

1300 Zulu

"Mr. Kipple," Harm states, "You do know that you have one witness and we have 4? And that your witness is 75 years old and say she saw the man in the dark, wearing all black clothes, and she couldn't really make out his face?"

"Yes, Commander," he says back. "But does he have an alibi?"

"Yes he does, he was at a bar the whole night with some friends." I reply. With my look of 'so-there-you-idiot.'

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Mr. Kipple asks.

"Drop the charges and let him go, and he will pay for a quart of liquor. " Harm states matter oh factly.

"No." Is his reply.

Now I'm mad. "Well why the hell not?" I ask, in my drill sergeant mode. Harm picks up on it and jumps for a minute. He's scared, how cute. Colonel, stay on point I tell myself.

"Because the lady identified him." He says.

"She's old and probably took a guess." Harm spits back.

"Maybe, but no deal Commander, unless…" Mr. Kipple replies with a nauseating smirk on his lips.

"Unless what?" I snap back. Man this guy is such an idiot.

"Unless, he says he did it, and apologizes to the manager of the store, the lady, and buys the liquor." He says with an evil look in his eye.

"We'll ask our client." Harm say as we exit the room!

Authors Note: I didn't know what to do about the case. It will get more Shippery after this. I promise! Just be kind if you R&R! this is my first!!!


	3. Swimming

Paris Brig

1400 Zulu

"Why the hell would I have to apologize, I didn't do it." Lieutenant Jacobson asks.

"You know, they just want to headline to be good for them. Like 'American Navy man is a Thief'. Get it?" I ask him. I mean all know they have no case and if they can make themselves look good they will. But hey why should I be arguing it just means quality time with my guy, speaking of this guy, he looks awfully s…'back on track Colonel now!'

"Okay I will do it if I gets me back to the ship and no charges on my record." He says.

"Done deal," Harm chimes in.

Back at the Hotel

"So what do you want to do? I mean we have an awful amount of time left and we can't leave." Harm says while raising his eyebrows.

I almost answer that the way I want to but I figure he might not like that. So I am content with "Whatever you want."

"How about swimming?" he asks.

"I really didn't pack a suite." I tell him.

"Well here," he says while handing me his wallet, "go by yourself one."

"Okay thanks." I say as I walk to a store.

"Oh and make it a two piece!" He yells to me.

God he is so perfect. I walk into the store and I see the suite section, I wonder if should go string or regular? Well hey it's Harm so…string it is! 

"Hey so you ready?" I ask him when he opens the door to the room. He is wearing only his swim gear and man he's so hot. 'Come on now MacKenzie not the time or place.'

"Yep, let's go." He says back.

We walk down to the pool and I can so see out of the corner of my eye that he is watching me take off my cover-up. Although most guys usually do, but it's another thing when Harm does.

He stairs at me once I turn around. I think he likes the choice I made. It's a hot pink string bikini, with little diamond jewels on the edges. He likes it I can tell.

"Nice suite," hey says once his breathing is under control.

"Thanks" is all I say.

We swam for about 1 hour and then we tanned, my favorite part. And that is only because you know women can't reach the middle of their back with sun tan lotion so the guy has to help right? Well he did and that's all I care about! Man he has nice hands, nope not going there, but man nice hands!

So we go back to the room and decide to order room service. I take a shower, and that's when I get this idea…

Authors Note: Okay I am really sorry I took SO long to update this. I didn't really like the story at first and so I thought no one would, but then I got this really nice e-mail from someone who liked it. 

So thanks to you, you know who you are! And now I think I will continue it.

Also, I have another story called "Mac's Mystery Boyfriend" Check it out!


End file.
